


Birthday Breakfast

by rubywings91



Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubywings91/pseuds/rubywings91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place at a time long before either the comics or TV show.  Nny and Dib are brothers.  They make their pregnant mother a birthday breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Breakfast

                I opened the door to my room and stepped out into the dark hallway, the only noise that reached my ears was the snoring from the last bedroom down the hall. Good, that means they’re still sleeping. I turned away from that room and headed towards the stairs.

                While passing my little brothers room, I peeked in through the door which was slightly ajar to check on him.

                Dib, at the age of two, had just graduated from the crib a couple months ago. He was lying in his bed, curled up into a ball with his covers bunched up at his feet. I quietly walked over to and pulled them back over his small body.

                After doing this I reentered the hallway and continued on my mission. I passed the room that for the moment was unoccupied but would be holding my soon to be born baby sister.

                I crept down the stairs and through the living room. Dib had left a pile of blocks on the living floor last night and I nearly tripped over them as I made my way into the kitchen. Glancing out the window, I could see the first of the predawn light reaching into the sky. I would have to hurry if I wanted to finish before mom wakes up. Today was her birthday and I planned on giving her a breakfast in bed.

                I started getting the supplies I would need. I grabbed a mixing bowl, a few pans, stirring spoons and other utensils. Then I went to the pantry to get the pancake mix, which I had bought a few days ago and hid it in the back corner behind a large amount of other supplies. What shelf did I put it on again?

I was becoming deeply frustrated in my search when he felt a tug on his nightshirt. I looked down into a pair of brown eyes that were covered with a small pair of glasses, which we had just recently learned he needed. Where did he learn to be so quiet? I didn’t even hear him come down the stairs. How long had he been standing there? I must have woken him up. I should have known it was a bad idea to go into his room but he had just looked so cold.

“Good morning Dib”

“Morning Nny, What are you making? Can I help? Did you know its momma’s birthday? I can’t wait till she gets up, so I can tell her happy birthday! I’m so…”

“Shhhh.” I said, putting a single finger to my lips for emphasis. “We don’t want to wake her up too early. I’m making breakfast for her.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. Can I help? Please?”

“Sure, could you get some milk, cheese and butter from the fridge.”

“Ok”

I went back to searching for the pancake mix. By the time I found it, the stuff I had asked Dib to get was all laid out on the table. After grabbing a few more things that I needed to make the breakfast, I started making the food. I showed Dib how to stir the pancake batter before going to make some scrambled eggs.

Dib had always been a quick learner, and not just in the way he talks and helps around the house. Although he is still a couple months short of three, he has managed to learn some basic math and reads at third grade level. He’s even taken apart his windup toys, put them back together and have them function as well as or better than they had originally. Perhaps it’s because we come from a long line of geniuses but honestly, it is amazing and frightening at the same time.

While I was alternating between scrambling the eggs and flipping pancakes, I asked him to clean up the table, which he used a stool to reach.

As I transferred the first completed pancakes to a plate, I asked “How did you sleep last night”

“Not good. I had a bad dream and woke up at three and I was up for a long time.”

“Why didn’t you come get someone? I wouldn’t have minded, neither would mom or dad.” I flipped the pancake that was still in the pan over and took the scrambled eggs out of theirs.

“I know but I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

That wasn’t like him at all. “Why?” I asked as I turned to look at Dib. He was biting his lip and staring at the floor. I noticed that there were green smudges on the knees of his pants.   “You went outside by yourself, didn’t you?” I asked. He continued to stare at the floor, his silence was answer enough. “You know better than that. It’s dangerous to go out by yourself, even during the day, let alone in the middle of the night!”

“But there were night wisp outside! They don’t like cities. I needed to know what they were doing, so I followed them. I got to see them make a tree grow, too! It was amazing! Please don’t tell on me. I don’t want momma to be angry at me.”

I shook my head; I had seen some of the things he chased after. I also knew other people are either too blind to notice such things or too stupid to care. That is, up until whatever it might be at the time tries to bite their heads off.

“Dib, don’t you understand that you could have been hurt, or worse. Even if the creatures you chased didn’t hurt you, there are still a million other dangers out there!”

He was staring at his toes, his face hidden by his messy hair, the usually backwards scythe hanging forward

“Look at me Dib.”

He looked up with a tear stained face and barely audibly said “I’m sorry. I am, honest. I just wanted to watch the night wisps. I didn’t mean to make you angry,” and then he cried harder.

I took a deep breath and sighed, my anger vanishing in an instant. It was hard to remain angry with him. I went over to him, got down on my knees and hugged him. “Look, I was just scared for you, that’s all. I don’t want you to get hurt. Neither does mom or dad. I was only getting on to you because I care.” I paused for a moment to think, and then I stood and smiled. “I’ll make a deal with you, I won’t tell mom about this and from now on, you come and get me, so I can help you when you want to go chase something out side. Ok”

“Ok”

I held out my hand, “Lets shake on it.”

He nodded and put his hand in mine. It looked so tiny, cupped in mine but, I am older by eleven years, so that’s to be expected. I shook his hand gently and then released it.

“Good” I grabbed a rag and wiped his tears away. “Now, about these night wisps…” Suddenly, a burning smell hit my nostrils. I turned around to see smoke rising from the forgotten pancakes. “Shoot” I ran over, turned the burner off, ran over to the sink with the pan, and ran some cold water over it.

“Well, I guess they’re done.” I said jokingly.

“Yeah, I guess so” Dib said with a small smile on his face.

“I’ll clean up after we give mom her breakfast. I think the two pancakes and the scrambled eggs should be enough.”

After pouring a glass of orange juice, I picked the plate of food and we headed upstairs. Dib was carrying the syrup, since my own hands were full. We went down the hall to our parents’ room. Dib knocked on the door with his free hand.

“What is it?” Came our moms muffled voice from the other side of the door.

“Can we come in” I inquired.

“Sure Johnny.” She said groggily.

Dib opened the door and we both chimed “Happy Birthday mom.” The slight from the rising sun shining through the window was the only source of light in the room. It fell on mom’s wavy purple hair, outlining it in gold. She sat up in the bed, her hand on her rounded belly and her brown eyes going from looking half closed to completely open from one second to the next and she smiled. “Oh, thank you, you made this for me?” she said as she saw the breakfast we had brought her.

“Yup”

Dad was not there. He must have left early. How could he do this? It was mom’s birthday, after all, but I guess I should not be surprised. He always puts his work before our family.

My anger left almost as quickly as it came. This was mom’s day, I should be focused on her.

I brought over the plate and gave it to her. “Here, we made this just for you.”

“How’s our baby sister?” Dib asked as he climbed onto the bed and put his ear to our mother’s belly. He was excited about becoming an older brother. I could understand the feeling.

Mom and I laughed and she said “she’s just fine”

“Did you sleep well?” I asked

“Yes. I slept like a rock”

I could feel the big smile on my face as I said “I’m glad, now Dib and I will let you eat before your breakfast gets cold. Enjoy. Come on Dib.” I turned to leave the room, Dib gave mom a peck on the cheek, rolled out of the bed and followed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the oldest stories I ever wrote. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
